Episode 7612 (29th May 2011)
Plot Fiz is horrified to find John with a body and urges him to call the police. Becky tells Steve to play along with Tracy's plans to move away. Fiz consoles John at the discovery of the body but is sick when he reveals it is Colin Fishwick. Steve rejects Becky's idea to use reverse psychology on Tracy. Graeme abandons Xin after sleeping with her. An infuriated Steve ushers everyone out the pub and begins to pocket cash from the Rovers' till. John tells Fiz how Colin came to be buried beneath Underworld. Fiz is distraught. The Rovers' regulars decide what to do now their night has been cut short. John accuses Fiz of also having a hand in Colin's death as she's been spending Joy Fishwick's money and masquerading as Colin's wife. Fiz and John return to No.5, Maria is concerned by their behaviour. Fiz asks her to mind Hope for the night. John tells Fiz that she is implicated in serious fraud, the only way she can be safe is to move the body. Dev does his best not to get involved when a drunken Steve squanders the Rovers' money at the casino. Graeme's at Rita's flat begging Tina for forgiveness. Tina forgives him but remains unaware of the real betrayal. Dev jeopardises Steve's bet to save him from losing money. Fiz and John decide to wrap Colin's body in a tent that belonged to Chesney. Dev implores Steve to see the light about Becky. Fiz braces herself to move the body. Steve calls Social Services anonymously and tells them to look into Max's living arrangements. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) *Roy Cropper - David Neilson (Uncredited) *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh (Uncredited) *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan *Croupier - Rachael McGuinness Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Monogram casino Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *Ken Barlow (William Roache) and Tracy Barlow (Kate Ford) are credited but don't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz is horrified to find John in the factory with Colin Fishwick's body; and Steve accuses Becky of sacrificing Amy for Max before she empties the Rovers' till and heads to the casino. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,590,000 viewers (13th place). *To promote the coming week of special post-watershed episodes featuring the climax of the John Stape storyline, this episode ended with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns